


An Empty Glade; A Brief Respite

by ravenselle



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Brief Intercrural Sex, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, I think that's the proper use of that tag, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenselle/pseuds/ravenselle
Summary: Thanatos shows up to help Zagreus fight, but when he arrives, Zagreus needs a different kind of help.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 297





	An Empty Glade; A Brief Respite

From the moment Thanatos materialized into the inviting glade within Elysium, he could sense something was amiss. Zagreus was there, but he could sense no shades attempting to attack. He observed the rest of the area and determined he'd never been here; there was a fountain here, and he could sense that this was a restful area. No enemies could show here. So why had his instincts told him that Zagreus could use a helping hand?

“Than, you're here,” Zagreus said. He hurried to Thanatos’s side, and only then did he realize that perhaps Zagreus was in a different kind of trouble than physical.

He was heavily flushed and panting open-mouthed, even having fought no shades. His forehead was dripping wet and he was letting off a strong scent. Not sweat, which wouldn't be unusual, but something else.

“What's going on here?” Thanatos asked, narrowing his eyes as Zagreus drew closer. A trick, perhaps?

“Need you,” Zagreus mumbled, clasping Thanatos’s robes and tugging at them listlessly. “Burning up.”

When Zagreus embraced Thanatos and let out a relieved sigh, Thanatos began getting a better idea of what was happening. Even through both of their clothing, he could feel Zagreus’s erection digging into his thigh as he hugged him tightly.

Thanatos gently pulled away and observed his eyes; both were dilated heavily, nearly covering the mismatched colors.

“Were you attacked by something?” Thanatos asked, wracking his mind for any shades Lord Hades had let loose to fight that would have given this effect.

“Lady Aphrodite has been blessing me through every chamber,” Zagreus said. At this point, he was unashamedly grinding against Thanatos’s body, groaning and panting humidly against his chest.

“Tsk, I suppose that explains it,” Thanatos said, clicking his tongue. “You need to calm down so you can continue, Zag. You're so close to the surface.”

“Can't,” Zagreus said. “Too much. Can't think straight.” 

Zagreus looked up at Thanatos, his expression dazed with lust. The pure  _ want _ on his face made Thanatos want him, badly. His own erection grew as Zag shamelessly humped him.

Thanatos glanced away and sighed. “I have time to satisfy you.”

At his words, Zagreus heaved an enormous sigh and began pawing at Thanatos’s robes.

“Hey, I meant--” His exclamation was cut short as Zagreus began toying with his nipples, making him gasp. Any intention to travel them to his own chambers was forgotten while Zagreus groped his asscheeks apart.

“Can I fuck you?” Zagreus asked breathlessly.

Thanatos, already half naked and fully hard, simply nodded and lowered himself so they were both standing on solid ground. Now able to access him easier, Zagreus frantically tried fingering his hole open.

“Calm down , Zag,” Thanatos mumbled. He conjured some oil to make the way easier, sighing when Zagreus actually pressed his lubed finger inside.

“Can I bend you over?” Zagreus asked.

“Tch.”

Instead of answering, Thanatos bent over the edge of the fountain, spreading his knees and tossing his robe aside. Zagreus immediately closed the distance and started fingering him eagerly. It had been a long time since they'd found time to have sex, and even longer since Thanatos had been on the receiving end, so the pleasurable sensations felt amplified.

His asshole was tender from Zag’s quick and clumsy movements, but he found himself gasping as Zag found his rhythm and pressed his middle finger inside him. Whenever Zag pulled his fingers out, he could feel his ass clinging to him, refusing to let go. He continued stretching him out, pouring more lube and watching Thanatos’s winking hole swallow it up. 

“Get on with it,” Thanatos eventually said, surprised Zag had the wherewithal to prep him so well, but he wouldn't complain.He exhaled slowly through his teeth as Zag pulled his fingers from his ass, leaving his hole clenching around nothing but air.

He glanced behind and watched as Zagreus, dripping with sweat, stripped down. He lubed up his hard cock and thrust against his ass a few times. He growled in frustration as he continued to miss his mark, his cock tantalizingly close to the wet heat of Thanatos’s insides. Thanatos finally reached behind himself and guided his cockhead to his hole and moaned lowly as Zag thrust inside.

“So good,” Zagreus panted. He leaned over Thanatos possessively and nipped at his earlobe. “So tight. Gonna fuck you and fill you up.”

At any other time, Thanatos would have rolled his eyes but he was unable to as Zagreus started jackrabbiting into him. With every slam inside him, his body was jostled against the ledge of the fountain. As his pace increased, he clenched his fists and tried to brace himself, but Zagreus’s frenetic pace was too hard and fast. He was fucking so deeply inside, he felt a deep heat in his abdomen build with every thrust. As Thanatos bit his lower lip, he stared down at his own debauched reflection in the water and flushed even deeper than he had before. He was panting, open mouthed, and… even  _ drooling. _ He could never let anyone find out about that.

“Z-Zag, you gotta… h-hold on,” Thanatos panted between brutal thrusts. Zagreus was smaller than him, but with such a quick pace and deep thrusts, he felt he was losing his mind. He wanted to tell Zag to adjust angles, but his breath was stolen away every time Zagreus pulled his hips back onto him, meeting his own thrusts.

Perhaps by accident, Zagreus lost his rhythm for a moment when he almost pulled out. Panting, he steadied himself and adjusted his stance before fucking back into Thanatos’s needy hole.

“Ohhh, r-right there,” Thanatos groaned out, gasping as Zag pounded his prostate, making his cock drip long lines of precum onto the grass below. Every thrust forced more precum out, and the sensation had him tightening up and whining. Though any other time he would feel pathetic for losing himself like this, he was so deeply entranced by the pleasure that he didn't even care. He couldn't believe Zag got to experience this every time; it wasn't fair. He made up his mind to bottom more often as he grabbed one of Zag’s hand and guided it to his weeping cock.

Even in his heady state, Zagreus got the message and began stroking Thanatos’s cock clumsily, making him shudder and arch his back deeper.

“Close,” Zagreus grunted, his eyebrows no doubt knit in concentration as his thrusts grew clumsy and less rhythmic.

“Cum in me, Zagreus,” Thanatos said, gasping when Zagreus thrust deeply inside him and bit down roughly on his neck, his cock pulsing wildly inside him as he came. Even as he came, he continued to jerk Thanatos off, bringing him to his own orgasm by the time Zag was finished.

With that came a moment of peacefulness in the quiet glade, only their panting interrupting the natural ambiance. Zagreus slowly pulled out, leaving Thanatos’s asshole dripping cum down his balls and winking in the chilly air.

Thanatos stood as steadily as he could, expecting to face a refreshed Zagreus, but he was met with the same expression as earlier. His cock was still standing at attention, and seemed an angrier red than before.

Zagreus wet his lips and looked pleadingly at him. “Need more, Than.”

Even Death’s responsibilities could stand to wait when the man he loved gazed at him like  _ that. _

As surprisingly arousing as it had been to stare at his own debauched expression while he got fucked, Thanatos opted to take them to his chambers. Who knew how long Aphrodite’s curse would last? He grabbed Zagreus by the waist and traveled them to his chambers.

Zagreus was instantly pressing his cock between Thanatos’s muscular thighs the moment they materialized in Thanatos’s room.

“Let me watch your face,” Zag said, hugging him from behind as he thrust between his thighs.

“Tch, fine.” 

Thanatos laid on his back and held his knees aside, slightly embarrassed as Zag stared wondrously at his asshole. He thumbed at his own cum and pushed some deeper into Thanatos as he got into place between his legs. Unceremoniously, he shoved his cock inside in one long thrust, staring at his cock sinking inside Thanatos.

“Ah! A little warning, Zag,” Thanatos muttered, throwing his head back as Zagreus began fucking him again.

His frenetic pace from earlier was unchanged; in fact, he seemed even more desperate now. One hand went to jerking Thanatos off again, while the other went to Thanatos’s chin to turn his head so they could face each other.

“You're so hot,” Zagreus panted, his eyes hungrily eyeing up every inch he could see. His hair was plastered down from sweat, and his normally furnace-hot body temperature was even hotter than usual.

Thanatos glanced away, embarrassed, before groaning in surprise as Zagreus began kissing him messily. Their tongues intertwined wetly as Zagreus rutted into him, making his cock throb as he began teasing his cockhead incessantly with his thumb.

He bit down on Zag’s lower lip as he groaned and began cumming. Zagreus eagerly continued to stroke him through it, his wild thrusts milking more cum out of him. 

Thanatos wrapped his arms around Zagreus’s torso and pulled him closer, his body sparking with overstimulation as Zag continued fucking him. Though he was done cumming, his asshole was still spasming wildly around Zagreus’s thick cock, and that's what seemed to do him in.

With a low groan, Zagreus pushed his cock inside as deep as he could, and bit down on Thanatos’s neck again. His cock pulsed inside him for even longer than last time. It felt like an eternity before Zagreus sighed and collapsed atop Thanatos.

“Well?” Thanatos asked, running his fingers through Zagreus’s sweaty hair. “Have you got it out of your system?”

“Huh?” Zagreus mumbled against Than’s neck, yawning loudly. He whined as Thanatos slowly peeled him away, rolling Zag onto his back. 

His cock was softened now, and his pupils were back to normal. Thanatos sighed in relief and wiped Zag’s sweaty hair off his forehead in a moment of closeness. Zagreus’s expression softened at the gentle touch, and when Thanatos cradled his cheek, Zagreus clasped his wrist and gazed up at him. Intimacy could be difficult for him, but the quiet moments after sex made it easier.

“I'm never taking that many Aphrodite boons in a row again,” Zagreus said. He sounded utterly exhausted.

Thanatos chuckled as he stood and searched his wardrobes for an extra pair of robes. “Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you did.”

“No, you have no idea how distracting it was-- wait are you saying you want to do this again?”

“Goodbye, Zagreus,” Thanatos said, waving a hand so Zag would find himself once again in that lonesome grove. “I'll see you back at the House.”

“H-hey!”

But Thanatos couldn't hear his protestations as he cleaned himself up; he had duties to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](twitter.com/ravenselle)
> 
> What if you wanted to get to the surface, but Aphrodite said: "well hello again Dearest~"


End file.
